This invention relates to continuous business form assemblies adapted to be fed into automatic printers.
With the advent of small computers, continuous business form assemblies are often fed through printers where printing is computerized although the printing and feeding of forms is intermittent and small in quantity. Small quantity computer users require an efficient method of feeding single form sets into such printers without wasting form sets as leaders for the tractors of such printers.